


[SMIB]Pick Me

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom!Ibuki Ai, M/M, Mob/Ibuki Implied, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 一见钟情鸡窝梗
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 7





	[SMIB]Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下non-con的警告，朋友要的是两人因为一见钟情而打破了自己本身的原则的感觉，然而我因为能力不够写出来自我感觉有点像非自愿，所以如果大家对这点比较敏感还请酌情考虑是否要继续阅读

志摩本来只是惦记白天的案子中的几个疑点，下班以后重回案发现场，想看看有没有什么他仓促中没注意到的地方。  
然而令刚调到这个辖区的他意想不到的是，A街的白天和夜晚，是两个完全不同的世界。  
白天安静的街道只有零星的上班族，他们都低着头步履匆匆，没有人对穿着西服的警察和黄色的警戒线产生兴趣。而一旦烈日西沉，死气沉沉的街道被人整个翻转过来，门脸外站着的男人们也都穿着西装，看到潜在客户时都笑容满面，背过身去则都一个个原形毕露。  
他虽然只是个刚进警局的愣头青，但不是傻子。志摩拉低帽檐，尽量踩在灯光照不到的地方下行动。然而即便如此，也可能正是因为如此，他在余光里还是注意到有人朝他投来怀疑和警惕的目光，不知是不是错觉，他甚至觉得身后还传来了紧迫的脚步声。  
志摩出门前压根没想在此处多逗留，所有能证明他是警察的东西全部都留在了家中。不过就算他真的带了东西，怕是也无济于事。这里白天刚发生了凶杀案，警察最近对暴力集团又盯得紧，这些人是绝不愿意承担任何一点风险的，只要有风吹草动就想斩草除根。  
志摩脚下步伐更快，可是由于心里也没谱，慌不择路，反应过来后他已经拐到了一条小巷中。在远离喧闹的环境里，他现在确定了身后有人并非错觉，从脚步声判断倒是还有点距离。  
他掌心出汗，紧着又朝小巷深处走了几步后，心下一沉，面前居然是条死路。道路尽头的墙上有一道铁门，虚掩着，大概通往的是哪一家商户。  
志摩背贴着墙角，心里飞速盘算：他或许可以选择硬闯店铺，从前门跑掉，也能选择搏一搏运气留在这儿，从追来的人中闯出一条路……  
突然铁门传来一声响动，志摩下意识架起防御姿势，没想到居然慢人一步，嘴被一把捂住。他想着警察学校学到的防身术，刚准备瞄准对方的腹部出击，就听见人压低声音道：“嘘，跟我来。”  
志摩心下有疑，脚底下扎根更瓷实了些，对方自然也有所察觉，发出了不带恶意的轻声嗤笑：“难道你还有别的选择？虽然不知道你惹了什么事，不过那群家伙可是快赶到了哦？”  
确实，杂乱的脚步声越来越近，听上去人数也增加了。志摩心下一横，推着对方闪身进了门：“走！”  
门在身后关上，志摩迫不及待打掉对方的手，房内黑漆漆一片，从远处房间的门缝下面透出的暖黄色灯光是唯一的光源。  
“哎~你就这么对待救命恩人？”志摩的眼睛还没完全适应黑暗，耳旁听到领他进来的男子委屈地嘟囔，随后手肘被人抓住，吓得他一激灵：“还没完呢，这街上的人互相都认识……”  
“……你想干什么。”  
“等下你再担心这个吧？”抓着他手肘的手使了些力气，志摩也别无他选，只能机械地随他向唯一有光的房间走去。  
对方打开门，还贴心地提醒他：“小心门槛。”  
志摩略显尴尬地随他进去，在昏暗的灯光下终于看清了对方的脸，是个秀气的男子，长发及肩。门关好以后他也没有放开志摩的手肘，大约是他本来也没注意志摩的相貌，现在正式和他面对面，对方脸上有一瞬间浮现出可谓是惊愕的神情，修长的棕色眼睛眨了眨，睫毛在眼下投出一小片阴影。  
两个人僵硬地对望了几秒，门板忽然被人拍响，男子如梦初醒地一震，手也自然松开他，递给志摩一个严肃的眼神：“门后躲好，别出声。”  
志摩顺从地往里挪动两步，他身材不算高大，现在刚好能被门板挡住。对方满意地点点头，开门出去和找来的人说话。  
他竖起耳朵去听，却发现这房间隔音效果奇好，什么也听不到。本来还不知道这里是个什么店铺的他，脑袋里的灯泡噌地一亮，甩头看去，房间正中只有一张大床，但是墙上却挂着不少只在特定地点才会出现的东西。  
气血上涌，理智劝说他确实已经做出比较安全的选择，内心却不由得怀疑搞不好刚才硬扛才是正确的。  
他正天人交战呢，那个人推门回来了，志摩趁着门开的一刻听清了一句话，门外有个沙哑的嗓音恶狠狠道：“再挣不着钱别怪我不客气！”  
“啊好好好，知道了。”对方满不在乎地回答道，用力把门哐的一声摔上，使劲翻了个白眼：“话可真多……”  
“那个……”  
志摩本想向人道谢后赶紧离开这地方，何曾想他一张嘴，对面就高高兴兴看过来。他还没能拒绝，就被人拖到了吊灯底下。  
才站稳，男子自顾自一串连击炮砸在他头顶上，话又快又密闹得志摩头昏脑涨：“好了，现在你可以交代一下你干了什么被人追吧？啊等一下还是我先猜一下好了……刚才在门外看你那个姿势，应该是受过训练的，然后又能在这条街上惹上事……好，决定了！我猜你是警察！”  
稀里糊涂志摩只捕捉到个关键词，本来放下一点的戒心立马又升上去，姿势也僵硬起来：“你……！”  
“我怎么知道？猜的啦猜的啦。”男子立马举起双手做投降状，缩着肩膀眨眼的无辜样子像极了大型的陪伴犬，抢在志摩质疑他前解释道：“我要是对你有点坏心思，刚才还帮你干嘛？我们店的保安来问，我都瞎编糊弄过去了……在这地方引火上身可是扑不灭的，我何必自找麻烦？”  
“你怎么跟保安说的？”志摩心里还是有些嘀咕，不过非说对方的话没一点道理，那倒也不是。  
“啊，我就跟他们说了你是我从后门那儿捡的客人，因为是第一次来所以不敢从正门进。”  
“……这样他们也信吗？”没太明白后半句话是什么意思，志摩也没深究，依旧局促不安地盯着紧闭的房门。  
对方了然，侧过身给他看锁好的门锁：“你可别说，其实那样的人还挺多的。而且只要能开张，他们才不管是哪儿找来的客人呢。”  
志摩稍微松了口气，准备把话题绕回来，结果对方的下一个动作让他大跌眼镜：“虽然我很感谢你，但是……呃？！你为什么开始脱衣服了？！”  
“哈？都说了你是客人嘛。”救了他的男人一边解着自己的扣子，一边笑嘻嘻地朝他走来：“这房间里到处都是摄像头哦？不过你可以放心，这些像素很低看不清人脸，也收不了音的，当然这儿更没人会读唇语，所以你还是安全的。”  
“这和你脱衣服有什么……”原本暂时被抛在脑后的猜测卷土重来，志摩倒退两步，痛苦地掩面，所以这里还真是提供特殊服务的夜总会。  
“有什么关系？呀，关系可大了呢……要是发现我们只是盖着棉被纯聊天，我是会被妈妈打的呢。”志摩这才注意到，对方的胸膛上布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，不光有性爱带来的抓痕咬痕，甚至还有疑似香烟烫出的伤疤。  
尽管于心不忍，但是志摩总想着还有其他方法可以解决，哪怕是他先想办法离开，改日再回来找个理由查封这家店也行：“就没有……”  
“嗯，没有别的办法啦！你还是单身吧？”志摩下意识点头，对方愉快地吹了声口哨：“那就好那就好！你就当是……算了，当是什么都好，你又不吃亏嘛。我是无所谓，但是你肯定不想挨打对吧？万一再暴露了你是个警察的事实，可就死定了哦？”  
现在对方连裤子都脱了，志摩发现原来他连内裤都没穿，堆在脚踝处的长裤被甩开，一双大长腿跨了两步就到了他面前。对方把手放到他肩上，志摩本能地抓他手腕反抗，结果发现这人明明看着瘦削，力气却很大。  
然后他就被摁倒在床上。  
“不要反抗了，你看你也没什么太好的办法吧？还是……难道你真的是第一次，不好意思？”大概是他脸上本能流露出了别扭的表情，支在他上方的人一脸吃惊：“不是吧小哥，明明长得这么水灵？”  
“你的日语是外星人教的吗？！”  
“哈哈哈，开玩笑，玩笑！说真的，你别挣扎的太厉害了，一般客人来玩强奸游戏的话挣扎的应该是我们。我可不想被人看出端倪然后直接闯进来，那就真没救了，你说对吗？”  
他稳稳骑在志摩大腿上，无处安放的长腿呈鸭子坐的形态夹在他大腿两侧，很长的手指力大无穷地制着他的手腕摁在头顶上方。这家伙个子很高，却一点都不重，腹肌的线条很明显，然而肋骨的轮廓更加突出。在这种混乱的处境下，志摩的眼睛不由自主地朝他下身瞟了一眼，然后如遇雷劈般地飞快移开眼神，哪怕他压根也没看清些什么东西。  
撑在他头顶上的人把他的小动作看得一清二楚，毫不给面子地大声笑了起来，笑得连钳制志摩的手都松开了。  
志摩羞恼地瞪着他：“从我身上下去！”  
“不是，等一下……”对方把头闷在胳膊上又笑了会儿，才勉强摆出正色，然而微微抽动的嘴角还是暴露了他：“我是觉得你可爱啦，没有嘲笑你的意思——噗——咳，总之，你也别太紧张了。我先自我介绍一下吧？我叫伊吹蓝。”  
察觉到志摩的欲言又止，名叫伊吹蓝的男人贴心地补上一句：“假名也行，能让我称呼你的，叫什么都可以。”  
“……志摩。”  
“好的，小志摩！”大概算得上是他救命恩人的人，伊吹蓝，麻利地把手伸向他裤子的拉锁：那我们赶紧开始吧！早点完事，你也早点回家。”  
“等一下！给我……听人说话啊你这家伙！”死死抓住他的手，所幸伊吹没有反抗，只是歪着头一脸不明所以地等着他。  
这短短……多久？志摩敢肯定时间绝对没过一个小时，但是这段时间过得却仿佛比坐在办公室里处理无聊的文书的工作日还要漫长。  
从小到大，志摩一直以自己冷静的头脑和绝佳的自制力为傲，他能够忍受最差的困境，也可以在其中思考出脱身的门路。然而今天晚上发生的这一连串的事，搅得他的脑子一团浆糊，仅存面前的这张脸，这张……  
这张脸突然凑近，手还是乖乖叫他摁着：“小志摩，你要说什么？”  
突然放大的脸清楚得叫他能数清对方有几根睫毛，志摩的耳朵红了，手上力气也减了几分，他现在和伊吹的姿势可谓是鼻尖贴着鼻尖：“……你往后一点。”  
“哦。”伊吹很听他的，乖乖坐回去，屁股不经意间蹭到志摩胯下，他花了十二分努力才没丢脸地漏出一声呻吟。  
“伊吹先生……”  
“叫我伊吹。”  
“……伊吹。”被点到名字的人一脸期待，志摩不懂他对自己这种天然的信任感是来自哪里，即使这让他很难把想说的话说出口，还是咬咬牙：“我很感谢你刚才帮了我……”  
“这个你之前说过了。”  
“但是我没法跟你……呃……”  
“打炮？”  
“……对。我认为这样，不是正确的……”  
“嗯……这可是大部分男人都会做的事哦？”  
“那也不意味着它是应该做的。”  
“那这样吧，我刚才帮了小志摩，现在小志摩也帮我个忙。”伊吹再度想了想，很诚恳地提出一个解决方案：“我给小志摩口交一次，这样我好跟这里的人交差。做完了呢，我就帮你从后门逃走，好不好？”  
他这么体贴，志摩在感激下更觉得无法拒绝，另外他看着伊吹，一丝隐秘的放肆的想法从心底开始发芽：如果是在这种迫不得已的时候，和这样凭空出现的神秘又疯狂的人……  
下唇被他咬出牙印，志摩长长叹息，固执地不肯去想到底是败给了伊吹的坚持，还是输在了自己的不够坚定：“说好了。”  
“一言为定。”伊吹的手又重回他的腰间，万分真诚地看进他的眼睛里：“交给我吧，小志摩。”

被拉开裤子拉链的一刻，伊吹一脸梦幻地哇了一声，然后痴痴地弯下身，更近地去观察被白色内裤包裹着的部位：“小志摩，你长得可真好啊。”  
“不要跟别人的性器官打招呼啊！”志摩满脸通红，强忍着还是想把对方掀翻在地的冲动，自暴自弃地倒在床上捂着脸：“你是变态吗……”  
“是夸奖啊小志摩。”伊吹伸出手指缓缓描绘凸起来的轮廓，在看到那东西积极地胀大后他狡黠地一笑，拍拍志摩的大腿示意他抬起腰：“你长成这样，居然真的一个对象都没交往过吗？太浪费了吧……”  
志摩红着脸挺起腰，由着伊吹把他的长裤扒下去一半，然后看着他的手又按捺不住地回到原位：“我只是……没什么兴趣而已。”  
“每个人都有自己的秘密，聪明人才不会过问呢。”伊吹朝他吐舌头，下一秒出乎志摩所料的，他将自己柔软的脸颊贴了上去。志摩抽了口气，被温热的软肉紧贴着这么一蹭，阴茎马上回应般地挺立。伊吹毫不犹豫地张口含住被禁锢的茎身，隔着一层布料，志摩都能感觉到他灵活的舌头在勾画柱体上勃发的血管。志摩捂住嘴没有呻吟出声，下面的阴茎却毫不矜持地从马眼流出了清液。  
伊吹的手刻意不走寻常路，从布料的底端贴着他的囊袋伸进去，故意把头部的黏液一路抹开，将饱满的球体托在手心里把玩。他的舌面也贴着柱身向上来到弹力腰带的边缘，舌尖勾进去把布料往下压出足够的空间，龟头就迫不及待地摆脱束缚弹了出来。  
快感在伊吹触碰过的所有地方游走，当他本能地拱起腰去追求更多的刺激时，伊吹却适时放开了他，舌尖从马眼牵出一丝黏液。  
伊吹抹着自己的嘴唇，居高临下地朝他挤眼睛：“很精神嘛……我再确认一下，小志摩，你有过手淫的经历吧？”  
没来得及管体内渐渐升腾起的情欲，志摩恼怒地架起身子，他没明白为什么伊吹的口吻里会带着恨铁不成钢的遗憾：“当然有了……你在小瞧谁啊……”  
“O~K~那我应该能期待一下吧？”  
“……哈？！”  
勾住边缘的手指向下拉拽，嫣红的舌尖滑过自己的唇瓣，伊吹挑起看着他的眼睛里有身为猎手的骄傲：“只要不是秒射，你就胜利了哦，小·志·摩。”  
可是这世上又有谁自愿当猎物呢，志摩这样想着，他控制着自己的力道，出其不意地抓住了伊吹脑后的头发，把人摁向自己的下腹，看到对方眼睛里透出的惊讶和点点雀跃，终于获得了一丝扳回一城的快意：“那就请你拿出你最好的技术试试看吧，伊·吹·先·生。”   
志摩起身刚把碍事的衣物褪掉，就被伊吹急切地一把拽回了床上：“你对所有客人都这么粗暴的吗？”   
“只有对你啊。”伊吹重新回到他腿间，动作流畅得像是他天生就属于那里，舌尖也不安分地再度从唇瓣之间遛出来，似乎他仅存的全部注意力都放在了思考能将志摩拆骨入腹的方法：“我好饿哦，小志摩……”   
现在再想玩欲拒还迎那一套已经太晚了，志摩深吸一口气，主动打开腿给他操作的空间：“那你还在等什么？”   
下一秒，他的阴茎就被饥渴地吞入了一个温暖的空间。   
志摩的身体不受控地向后倒去，口腔里总共就那些东西，他却没法说明自己现在到了哪里。所有地方，不经意地和故意让他触碰到的地方，全部都又软又热。一股气流拂过茎身，是伊吹含着他的东西在笑，灵巧的手指掂着下面一边的球体，弹钢琴一般用点力气摁下去才能从志摩的喉咙里获得响应。略感粗糙的舌面贴上他的龟头，伊吹故意把舌尖向上挑起勾着下面的冠状沟，像闷热的夏天里好不容易求父母买到冰激凌球的孩子，贪婪地舔过不断流水的头顶，连一丁点液体都舍不得浪费。暂时没有被含进去的地方也被另一只手掌包裹，伊吹的指尖有薄茧，圈着留在外面的内部分柱体从下往上撸动。   
志摩被他舔得眼冒金星，光是努力跟上节奏呼吸就花去了大半体力。上学时提早偷尝禁果的男同学的吹嘘适时从他脑海深处跳出来，对方得意洋洋说自己把女朋友送上三次高潮后才射。志摩现在想那家伙肯定是在胡扯，要么就是他从来没遇见过像伊吹一般技巧高超的对象。   
他甚至想要把伊吹作乱的舌头揪出来捏在手里研究一番，看看对方的肌肉和自己的是有什么不同的构造。他记得自己和没能上本垒的女朋友的第一次亲吻，只是动了伸舌头的念头就让他浑身僵硬，更不要说能像伊吹一样做出这么多种动作。从小动物喝奶时单纯的舔舐，到向中心收起两侧形成一条弯钩，最后把龟头压在舌头底下、尖端竟然还能往下弯、若有若无的刺激着志摩自己从来没触碰过的系带。   
系带被碰到的瞬间，他还是没能咬紧自己的牙关，格外丢脸地发出一声带着哽咽的呻吟。然而身体一抖的却是正在给他口交的伊吹，本来如同不存在一样的牙齿都不小心刮到了肉柱，志摩刚嘶了一声，那舌头立马带着歉意讨好地对着伤处舔弄，伊吹的手也转而抚摸起了他紧绷的大腿。好在他的阴茎没有被这小小的插曲打击到，还是顽强地在伊吹口中搏动着。   
志摩撑着自己的肘部，眼神迷蒙地看着胯间这颗毛茸茸的头，同一时刻，伊吹也尽可能地仰头看了他一眼。眼神交汇带来一股电流，志摩情不自禁地伸出手，像之前一样，抓住了伊吹的头发。伊吹的眼睛里面全是渴望，嗓子里发出猫咪般模糊的咕噜声，在这样的期待里，志摩施力按下了他的脑袋。   
龟头顺畅地顶到了伊吹的喉咙口，完全没受到一点阻力，他能听见伊吹努力的鼻息声，唇瓣碰到囊袋，然后对方嘬起脸颊开始吮吸。志摩已经不想再忍，等伊吹下一轮试图缩紧口腔时，蛮横地挺起了腰，强行破开口腔的内部。伊吹绝对没有想到他会来这么一出，发出了一声压抑的惊呼，想要后撤吐出志摩的阴茎，却忘了自己还被人抓着头发，进退不得地卡在原地，含着凶器闷闷地咳嗽。   
志摩喘着粗气等他缓和过来，伊吹为了能够呼吸，本来禁锢的唇瓣松开一些，唾液混着前液就顺着肌肤向下流。咳嗽声渐停，志摩本以为对方会愤怒地推开他的手，没曾想伊吹只是含着眼泪瞪了他一眼，比起埋怨，看上去挑衅和撒娇的意味反而更多。   
他身体的起伏刚刚平缓了一点，又马上投入到取悦志摩的行为中。这次他覆盖在志摩的手上，随着自己的节奏指引志摩向下施力，口腔放松的时候刚好压下去，缩紧的时候双唇从根部夹紧一路往上。这相当于喂饭喂到嘴边上，试过两次志摩就不再需要他的指导了，还加上腰部的挺动，伊吹有所准备，现在和他配合得天衣无缝。   
志摩打进到这个房间的一刻起就彻底丢失了对时间的概念，不过至少他完成了伊吹不要秒射的挑战，然后在下一个深喉中两眼冒光把精液射进了对方的嗓子里。志摩来不及惊讶自己的耐力其实有这么好，他现在还能直起腰去检查伊吹的情况：“喂，你没事吧……”   
他半软的阴茎还在伊吹嘴里，咕咚一声，对方把嘴里乱七八糟的液体吞了下去，然后离开他，抹抹嘴，对目瞪口呆的志摩吐出舌头，舌面上还留着一小汪白色的精液，含混不清地说：“谢谢款待~”   
“你！”血压直冲脑袋顶，志摩想也没想捏住他的舌头，把那一小滩精液刮下来：“为什么要喝啊！吐出来不好吗！”   
“唔，这可是小志摩的，不能浪费……”伊吹眼皮都没眨的随他弄，等志摩意识到自己做了什么、慌忙松开他在床单上抹手，才嘿嘿嘿地笑：“怎么样？我技术不错吧？”   
“啊，啊……是挺好的……”   
“小志摩也很厉害啊？真的是第一次？”伊吹瞄了眼头顶上的挂钟：“你果然天赋异禀呢。”   
“别说了……”   
他刚挪开目光就听见伊吹接着问：“现在呢？你是要现在就走，还是想把后面的也做完？”   
刚才只有自己射了这个认知浮现在他眼前，双眼的焦点飞快回到伊吹脸上，又缓缓下移——伊吹硬着，毛发修剪过的阴茎硬邦邦地贴在他小腹上。   
伊吹注意到他的眼神，毫不在意地挥挥手：“没关系啦，这个我可以自己解决。小志摩要是现在就走的话就等我一下，我去看看还有没有保安……”   
话还没说话，他脸上出现了愕然的神色，因为志摩一把把他拖了上来，姿势的变换中，伊吹骑在了他的小腹上。   
志摩迎着他棕色的眼睛，也是徒然生出的勇气和坚决，道：“来做吧，剩下的。”   
“……你确定吗，小志摩？”伊吹从震惊中回过神，在得到志摩肯定的点头回复后，无辜地扭着腰用自己的屁股去蹭他的性器：“那我可就不客气了。” 

本来伊吹还信誓旦旦地肯定志摩绝对没有这么快就又硬起来，没想到那东西被伊吹随便撸动了几下，还真的又变得精神万分。志摩本来是有些不好意思，但看着伊吹瞠目结舌的表情，他又忍俊不禁，甚至还生出些小骄傲。   
“了不起，了不起……”伊吹难以置信地摇着头，手还停留在他的性器上，头也不抬地叫志摩帮他拿东西：“小志摩，把床头柜里的那个润滑液和安全套递给我。”   
志摩去拿东西的动作又重新僵硬：“呃……我该做点什么……”   
“我自己来就行。”伊吹把东西接过来，熟练地用牙咬开安全套的包装，把东西含在嘴里，朝志摩挤挤眼，用嘴给他戴上了安全套。志摩腰肢一弹，被伊吹按住小腹：“哎哎哎，别着急嘛……”   
“烦死了……”肌肤相亲过后总会自然而然生出些亲密感，志摩跟他说话也不再那么拘谨，而是多了点柔和。他看着伊吹打开润滑剂的盖子，大方地给自己的手指挤上充足的分量：“你确定不用我……？”   
伊吹一副我知道你在想什么的狡猾表情：“我可不想上来就被处男弄伤，还是先让我自己扩张一下吧。”   
志摩翻了个白眼，伊吹被他逗笑，叫他背靠着床板，自己也跟着挪到他跟前，双腿岔开跪在他腰左右。   
志摩本来想再问一句接下来要干什么，伊吹的手已经伸向了自己的身后。他欣长的身体弯下来，左手抓住他脸颊旁边的床板，脑袋悬在他头顶，两粒殷红的乳尖就在他眼前晃悠。志摩的心脏又开始抑制不住地狂跳，他听见手指间润滑剂摩擦时发出的粘稠水声，尽管他看不到对方身后的动作，大概也能猜到至少一只、或许两只修长的手指已经进入到那个紧致的小口。   
伊吹在他头顶上柔软地呻吟，间或发出低沉的闷哼，然后又接着尖细的抽泣，攥着床板的手用力到发白，志摩能看到的地方都在细微地发着颤。但是从志摩所见，他翘起的阴茎、上面搏动的血管、还有滴落在志摩腰腹上的前液，没有一丝一毫痛苦的意味，反倒是充满了色情的难耐。   
他想起还是毛头小子时看过的成人影片，抬起眼看看伊吹紧绷的下巴，试探性地将手放上他高挺的阴茎。只是刚刚接触到饱满的龟头，伊吹的腿就一抖，差点整个人掉下来。   
志摩还担心自己是不是做错了的时候，伊吹叫着他的名字，埋在身后的那条胳膊动作忽然剧烈了起来：“小志摩……志摩……摸它……求你了……”   
没有人能拒绝他弥漫着情欲的哭腔，志摩如他所愿地握住他的性器狠狠撸动了两下，前液流了他满手，被他用另只手掌心接了全都涂抹到双球上。不小心碰到会阴上，伊吹掐了一半的哀号中听上去没有痛楚，抓着床板的手没有力气，短短的指甲在板子上挠出尖利的噪音。志摩了然，更加积极且温柔地抚弄那块皮肤，直到伊吹的腿也支撑不住，直接坐到了他身上。   
伊吹的手指还插在自己的后孔，因为下坠这一下更深入地捅了进去，他把脑袋压在志摩胸口，恼怒地咬他的锁骨，把口水都蹭在他身上：“我开始……嗯……怀疑……是我被骗了，唔……你这不是很会吗……”   
“老师教得好……”肥皂的清香飘入鼻腔，志摩一手抚着他塌下去的腰侧，一手重新照顾起前面的龟头。   
伊吹难耐地在他身上扭动，抽出自己的手指，两根：“够，够了……”   
“不够吧。”志摩壮起胆子反驳他，趁他准备发作的时候抓住那两只满是黏液的手指又捅了回去，然后并排着把自己的食指也塞了进去。   
“啊……”伊吹叫的尾音都在打转，志摩的手指摸到了一个小小的凸起，只要一碰那里，贴在他腹部上的阴茎就突突地跳，于是他不顾伊吹的阻止，指腹死命在上面碾了两圈。   
伴随着内壁激烈地收缩，伊吹尖叫着射在了他的肚子上。紧致的内里咬着他不放，志摩半是享受半是体贴地把手指留在里面，不想再多刺激他，结果就被人玩闹式地捶了胸口。   
伊吹的脸上挂着道泪痕，恼火地怒视着他：“你简直……混蛋……我还从来没在客人射精之前射过呢！”   
志摩无辜地把手抽出来，过程中贴着那一点又是一划，伊吹自然又失了力气，额头抵着他肩膀小心翼翼把自己的手也撤出。   
终于顺过气的人恶狠狠地道：“要不是你说你是第一次，我就应该把你锁起来。”   
“我真的是第一次。”成功把人弄射，不得不说他还是有些沾沾自喜。   
“哈，那你肯定很骄傲吧！”伊吹嘴上还是很不满，主要是出于自尊心所受到的打击，他撑起身体，握住志摩的性器，成功让人闭了嘴：“接下来可不是那么简单了！”   
“你非得把胜负欲用在这儿吗……”   
“当然了！这可涉及到我的职业素养问题。”伊吹说得头头是道，刚才吞入手指的穴口和他的顶端对齐，周围还泛着润滑剂的水光，用手扶着柱身缓缓坐了下去，眯起的眼睛没错过志摩脸上每一个表情的变化：“现在还嚣张吗……小志摩？”   
“可恶……”低声咒骂一句，他不自觉地攥紧了拳头，伊吹的体内……太热了。   
手上的皮肤总是比较厚，刚才进入时已经觉得足够温暖，但是现在进去的换成了自己的阴茎，灼热从埋在伊吹体内的地方扩散开。伊吹刚高潮过不久，身体里面还在细微的痉挛，他的龟头刚进去，就被层层软肉迫不及待地包围。他有种这些家伙比伊吹的口腔还要灵活的错觉，随着伊吹的下落，甬道的更深处如饥似渴地想要的到满足，而已经尝到甜头的部分却不愿让他就此离开。   
伊吹本来没把自己的重量全部压在志摩身上，现在看他快要不行，志摩主动伸手扶着他的腰让他能在中途休息一下：“没关系吗？”   
伊吹拿鼻音回应他，咬着下唇，胸口随着呼吸节奏剧烈的起伏：“看来，我好像……有点高估自己了……”   
“如果我摸摸你，会好一些吗？”   
“啊，那会好很多的……”伊吹笑着摇摇头：“不过我还是想先……先坐下去……要是你一摸我我就射了的话，掉下去，我可更难受……”   
他不说还好，志摩低头瞧，刚射过不久的阴茎现在已经直直地挺着了，不由模仿伊吹之前的语气揶揄他：“了不起啊，伊吹。”   
“嘴皮子这么利索，上司肯定很讨厌你吧。”伊吹反击，随后长长吐出一口气，借着身体放松的当口，出其不意地坐到底，臀肉和睾丸相触发出啪的一声。   
志摩的耳朵里同时响起自己和伊吹的呻吟，他们交缠的地方明明已经严丝合缝地贴在一起，他却想把自己更多、再更多地嵌进去。而伊吹和他的想法大抵一致，里面绞得死紧却还是要狠心用志摩的身体做支撑，一路艰难地抬起屁股只把志摩的龟头含在自己体内，继而又不管不顾地哀求那凶器重新破开一瞬间就恢复原样的道路，借着重力落下来带出更响亮的交合声。   
志摩忍不住去抓他的大腿，伊吹腿部的肌肉在志摩碰上来的一刻绷得死紧，整个身体都用上劲，里面夹得志摩都痛：“太……紧了……”   
“是你，太长了……”   
不用他说，志摩也能感觉到自己的顶端似乎进到了不得了的位置。包裹着前端的部分明显比下面的穴口处更加的窄，也不像是靠近入口部分的软肉那样能够放松随着呼吸一松一合，里面更像是按照志摩的尺寸量身定制的模具，一旦进去就别想轻易离开。   
“让我……”伊吹喘着气，越想放松越适得其反，他想像刚才一样抬起腰肢，里面就纠缠得更死：“啊……”   
他难受，志摩也不好过，想到刚才伊吹说抚摸会让他舒服，主动将手攀上他的胸口，食指拨弄他的乳尖：“这样呢……”   
对方半阖的眼睛倏地睁开，转了两圈才低头看他的手，腰身随着他的拨弄前后扭动：“再……”   
志摩了然，加了些力气去按揉，手指弯起用指节去刮，不用两下就都硬邦邦地立着，再配合伊吹的节奏伸开五指抓揉对方的胸乳，终于从内里感觉到了更多的湿意。   
不等志摩询问他现在的情况，伊吹急不可耐地借着泌出的肠液重新抬起身体，只留个顶端在自己体内后，他稍微一变角度，让龟头在他下落的过程中能够照顾到内壁的每一寸：“小志摩的这个弧度……我们的身体果然很合拍吧……”   
志摩光是为了忍住自己肆意的冲动就花去了大半力气，手指在他胸前留下两个完整的五指印：“才刚开始就说这种话……不是所有男人都爱听这个的……”  
“那我怎么知道嘛……”伊吹把手撑在他腹部上大口大口呼吸，因为快感而涣散的目光想要竭力聚焦在他脸上：“我还是第一次说这种话……和小志摩的第一次……”  
“……伊吹你哭了吗？”   
“因为很爽啊……”他压在志摩肚子上的手也很用力，每一次抬起落下都是在勾引志摩的阴茎，勾引他去挑逗内壁上的小小凸起，只要碰到就会触发浑身的颤栗：“前列腺这里……好爽……”   
他就这样从伊吹的身体反应中抓到了诀窍，重新用两根手指夹住左边的肉粒滚动。只要在伊吹下落时挺腰就能每次都戳到前列腺，自己的腹部也会被越来越多的前液打得更湿，装不下的肠液随着每一次动作顺着他的阴茎被带出体外、又沿着腹股沟一路在床单上汇成一滩。  
伊吹的哭喘声越来越大，仰着头，内里的通道一紧一松节奏愈发顺畅地吮吸着他的阴茎，当他准备为自己的学习能力感到骄傲时，阴茎根部突然被人一把攥住。  
“嘶……”志摩痛得倒抽一口气，腰也不受控制地往上一顶，粗暴得伊吹也发出一声痛呼：“伊吹！”  
伊吹眼角挂着泪水，他在不松开志摩的前提下，努力把身体撑起，本能的无用的想要逃离刚才发生在他身体里的酷刑，愤愤瞪着他：“你……别总玩一边……”  
志摩看向另一侧的乳头，那里明明一直被冷落，却也早就变硬，在伊吹的胸膛上随着他呼吸的起伏踊跃地挺起，迫切想要吸引他的注意力，不甘心只有旁边的能受到宠爱。于是他以唇代手，像伊吹下面做的那样，含住了它。  
伊吹尖叫着弓起腰，却把胸膛更轻易地送给了志摩。他一直舔咬那里，故意抓着伊吹的腰侧不让他动，把所有注意力都放在他身体表面，不管里面再怎么恳求也绝不放开。直到伊吹再也挺不起腰，没有办法从体内汲取快乐，肉壁所有的献媚都只能隔靴搔痒，最终徒劳地用前面追逐释放，拿自己的阴茎去磨蹭他的腰腹。  
等到他放开那颗红果，伊吹的胸口已经刻下了深深的牙印，人也脱力地趴在他身上动弹不得，下面涌出的肠液随着甬道地收缩被一波一波挤出体外。   
“我好像……真的快到了……”志摩帮他把嘴角的涎液抹去，伊吹就顺势把他的拇指含在嘴里，他用仅存的力气小幅度晃着腰，但是等志摩想配合他他却又要躲开：“志摩还没……”   
“我也快了……”志摩又何尝不是，早在下面节奏变得狂乱的时候，他的性器就也到了喷发的边缘。   
“那就……跟我一起，小志摩……”伊吹的手指在志摩腰侧挠出五道红痕，志摩一动就叫他上身弓起美丽的弧度，膝盖死死夹着他的胯骨，挂着的眼泪成串落下：“继续，快一点……求你了……”   
很想看到伊吹高潮时的表情，他也是这样做的。在伊吹的惊呼声中，志摩用力顶上了对方的前列腺，在颠弄了十来下后，把他逼上了高潮。   
高潮时的伊吹把自己的脸死死埋在他的肩膀，但是还是忍着不应期的敏感去追逐志摩的性器，直到隔着一层薄膜都能感觉到炙热的体液，才露出半张脸和瞳孔的眼眶。   
还是没看到啊，志摩想着，轻轻将嘴唇贴上他的嘴角，而和他的身体完全相反，伊吹没有回应他。   
高潮刚至，他明明耳朵轰鸣，心跳如擂鼓，却能听得清伊吹缥缈的声音。  
“小志摩……接吻是另外的价钱哦……”

伊吹下床的时候身体直打晃，一半出于责任感一半出于感谢，志摩下床扶住他：“我帮你吧。”  
伊吹没有什么反应，志摩顺着他的眼神看下去，发现他是在看顺着自己股间顺着大腿内侧往下流的黏腻液体。  
这画面过于刺激，志摩生出一些那都是他射进去的精液的错觉，而后花了几秒钟才终于反应过来那只是刚才的润滑剂和伊吹自己的体液：“……抱歉……”  
“嗯？啊，没事没事……”伊吹好像也才回过神，摇了摇头，但是却不肯看他，俩人肌肤相触的地方突然温度烫得吓人：“我同意你做的嘛……你要是不放心的话……”  
“我相信你。”如此不理智的话他都能脱口而出，志摩知道至少在这一刻他是真的疯了，他已经没有办法把责任全部推给这个奇怪的男人，宣称自己是无辜的。  
现在脸红似乎已经迟了，他看着伊吹，脑子里全是这个人刚才的样子，那半张脸。  
“总之，”志摩清了清嗓子，“我帮你清理吧。”  
“……小志摩又不知道怎么做。”  
志摩噎住，耳根也在发热：“……你可以教我。”  
“嗯……”现在是伊吹抓住了他的手臂：“那也，可以吧……”  
两个人站在淋浴喷头下，伊吹有些虚弱地靠着墙，将一条腿架在单膝跪地的志摩肩膀上，咬着自己的手指教他把手伸进去，像他第一次让伊吹高潮时那样，把手指弯曲刮弄内壁然后扩开，直到所有粘稠的液体都和热水一起流走，不留一丝痕迹。   
“伊吹你……”坐在浴缸里的时候，志摩还是没忍住问了：“做这行很久了吗？”  
坐在他对面的伊吹抱着腿：“唔，这要怎么说呢……虽然在这里很久了，但是一直是赔钱货呢，我。”  
“……赔钱货？”  
“嗯，因为我总不开张，所以才被妈妈打的。”  
“……你不是自愿的吗？”  
“那倒也不是，没有什么自愿不自愿的……”像是怕他误会，伊吹飞快地解释，还笑了一下：“反正我很挑的，心情好就努力一下，心情不好菩萨来了也没用哦。”  
“对菩萨尊敬一点啊。”  
“哈哈哈，对不起对不起。”  
“你想离开这里吗？”  
伊吹的脚趾踩上他的小腿，笑眯眯地拿手戳他膝盖：“干嘛，小志摩，只是上过一次床而已，这就要拯救失足老男人了吗？”  
“你还很年轻吧，如果……”  
“很多事情是没有如果的，小志摩，不要想多余的事情。”伊吹打断他，语气里流露出的坚定让志摩无法再继续反驳：“像我这种人……就算离开了这里，也只会比现在更惨吧。”  
他们在沉默中擦干身体、换好衣服，伊吹把他送出了后门。   
“小志摩，”伊吹还穿着浴衣，“昨天那个案子，记得去查查辰井组。”  
志摩脑海里灵光一闪：“……难道你是看到了犯罪现场，所以才能‘猜出’我是警察吗？”  
“你可真聪明啊小志摩……如果是你的话，肯定能成为一流的警察吧，能进搜查一课的那种。”伊吹小声地给他鼓掌，挥挥手就准备回去了。  
志摩一把抓住他的胳膊：“钱……”  
“啊，我已经趁你换衣服的时候从你钱包里拿了。”伊吹摊开的掌心里拿着一枚50日元的硬币，他轻轻地抓着志摩的手从自己身上挪开：“赶紧走吧小志摩，不会再有第二次机会了。”  
于是伊吹再次转身的时候，志摩也转过了身。

他们调查辰井组后顺利侦破了那起杀人案，志摩忙着结案后的一系列工作，等他抓到空闲直接赶到伊吹的店时，那家铺面已经人去楼空。  
两年后，志摩进入了搜查一课。  
再一次见到伊吹的时候，是在警局的审讯室里，此时距离他们的相遇已经过去了五年有余。  
对面那张只见过一次、却深深刻在他脑海里的脸更瘦了，他的右边颧骨上有一道很新的刀伤，左边的耳垂原本是耳洞的位置上、现在也多了一道难看的疤痕，白皙的脖颈上印着手型的淤青。  
在进门的一瞬，他无意识地把手中档案攥到皱起，深呼吸了几次都难以平复自己狂躁的心跳。  
志摩示意旁人离开，缓缓地、缓缓地在一直垂着眼的人面前坐下。  
对面坐着的人终于抬起头，和志摩对上眼睛，伊吹脸上的神情和他将志摩送出后门时的神情一模一样——半点情绪也没有。  
“哟。”志摩看着这个在他梦里只有半张清晰的脸的人，看着他习惯性扯了下嘴角，那双含着泪时最为美丽的眼睛敷衍地弯起一个浅薄的弧度，他空旷的声音在志摩的鼓膜上震动：“初次见面，警察先生。”


End file.
